the son of power
by codhand
Summary: its about af boy if father is af gang leader afther the father  gets arestet the son tryes to get af live please be nice its my fust story


Son of power

It's cold outside and the rain glared down from the small windows that were leaking like much and there was almost more carpet than there was glass. I got up and walked over to the windows. Outside there was drab and gray, like my little insignificant life that just ran in an endless ring. My udsekt there was not much to brag about. There were only big old towers as a man could only see the back of and hated many different chimneys of all kinds as there was black smoke which smells much but it turns to it.

In many balconies around hung laundry in all kinds of colors that just blew in the wind and then get wet one it was before I almost got a smile with the idea when people come home and see their clothes are all wet. But what a sense of humor I must have. straight down to where I lived, there was a small park with few trees and a dollop of saliva trees matsede to the rusty playground if you could call it. The swings creaked when man gungrede them man could in fact hear it as high as 5 story where I lived, and sliding gang shook if you nudged it. There were also put up a sign that read "on the scar responsibility", but it has not all times been Såg I have been told by my neighbor that a few years ago paid the man for a certain host as beligeholdt everything but he died and no gad ha job ever since, you say: he killed himself.

I turn and loins me up the wall and slowly seeps down until I reach the wooden floor. I take her hands in vain up to my Hovet and closes my eyes to keep the pain away but it felt like a helmet that just squeezed on my ailerons Hovet and the virtually dorngede like a heart in full skråde warmth seeped throughout my body and I'm tired verjert deeply in and out. af inner flame f which become hotter and hotter. I could barely remember last night but one thing I can remember, I got a lot to drink if I'm not mistaken I look up and look at my pitiful apartment snare I would call a shack. There are 3 rooms. the bedroom where there just might be a bed which is black with masende quilt and pillow and a shelf which is white. With a few of my favorite books and DVD. There were also a few posters with Rock band Skillet and metalica. Know the side of my bed lid My clothes in a pile. And then there's the room I lie in. As I call the center of the landfill. Where wallpaper was almost rub off but you could see the green color with the boring pattern. In the end side of the room is the kitchen. How garbage bag was full. The lid ferdiradre waste everywhere and there was more where that came from. In the basin lid 1 months data corresponding dishes which could almost walk by themselves. In addition to window sill Peter spider lid a small glass jar with a crack in which it got when it become lost. In the small cap money for the laundromat as a lid a few blocks from here. I hated not even a washing machine. The rest of the room there was a used sofa a small drill a beanbag pillow which was leaking a small TV that was in pieces and stood at a box. And the drawers where I have my cases. Overall, it was clear it was only a Milert home there were indeed no evidence to make it more homey I hate too only the table here in three month. After I sound a little I got up and rushed me out of the small bathroom where I loins me out of the basin it was hard because there was almost no space and the cold sink gave me cold hug entries on his back when my skin touched it. I looked into the mirror and looked at myself. Although I do not even want to admit it looked like my father the same blonde hair as I hid under a black hat and little bangs sticking out His slender body shape and His pale blue eyes I also hated, the only difference was the little green patch of grass on my left eye I have from my mother and membrane height. I have her personality too, I have been told. She died: the day I was quite small. Sometimes the steering wheel or sores often, I wish she were alive wounds at least there was someone in my life who were not indifferent to me. I got queasy just thinking about my so called father. I opened our mirror there were no shelves behind and took some pills. After a few minutes I could feel that the pills started to work and the pain in the body become smaller.

I closed my mirror again and walked into the room and coat myself in the bean bag. From my pocket I took a small transparent bag containing 3 to 5 pills I have two one of them and coat the bag for the little lives and leaned to bake and closed my drafts eyes like scorch a little on the gray of sleep deficiency. I tried to focus but it was difficult and police Siran and shot Lude helped not exactly on it. I forgot about my hard slider and dried blood from my face I am ugly cover behind a wall on the second floor staircase was pre-sales and though it was dark I could see the police and gang shoot at seam pogrund of police cars that shone strongly outside. I knew we were on call and it looked bleak when political ties reinforcements come it's over. I took deep inåninger and tried to calm down I was shaking and did not know hat I should do I was afraid of the others in the gang spiseilt my dad would think I was a coward knew I fled. I hunched myself together and tried to explain to myself why I was here all the standard characters delegate does not need to shoot others and circles around at night and play Batman. If baking is not my father was head of the largest gang in the rock city and if he's just a normal father but fate hated not just been on my side. I was lucky that the rock perished underneath but it was only a matter of time. My eyes hate waiting for the dark side hated the police interrupted the flow and the only light was the moon and the light on the political ties helmets. It was darker up at me downstairs so I took CAMC and Motivation to crawl to a window that had a fire escape I knew the lush I had used it before. But to reach over, I gotta go prepare for large opning in the wall and then it all down on the first floor see me and I will be a omvandreene target but on the other hand they are busy shooting at each other . I was nuts over on the other side and the ball close to the window when I heard underneath the window was smashed at once I turned around and looked down the side of the wall and saw police men came into the mules and I in that moment I knew the party was over. I was just about to turn away when something almost stark me was cold so it startled me. My heart gallops like a horse I was afraid it would explode. I looked down at the side of my firing I reached for it but a dub voice led me to petrify the "Forget it kid ver a good boy and feel with me quiet and calm. He was just about to grab me. I gipsede for air and tried to gain composure on things, sweat drifted down by me and I tried to get control of my breathing, the cold air met my skin so I got a commissions fee of goosebumps and warm outbreaks all over my body. As flames that met water came almost up fumes from my skin when I picked me up in bed and enemy quilt and iron fingers through mid blonde curly hair, I realized that I was lying in my bed and not bean bag. I stood up and took the middle clothes that hung over chair to head near the bed. While I was meaner than how I had come here than I heard a lye came from inside the living room / kitchen. I hated a shares, who it was but as a precaution, I took a jernrøg in the back pocket as I always hated the corpses under the pillow. I was just something a little more than halfway when I smelled homemade waffles. Like the smell get stronger relaxed my muscles more and more and the greater become the middle smile that few people knew. Begitte hated the special ability to get me in good humor just by smiling at me but the idea of starting a new school and a fresh gave slightly kripling throughout my body. We faced each other in a stick silence. "What's wrong boy sit down and tip a little. I sat down and started to eat even though it tasted good, I could not bring myself to eat faster. I looked down at boget and though I heard membrane sette over for me I still looked down and pointed gauges on my waffles. As we sat there for each other reminded me of the first time we met the same silence and hesitant language exchange.

hvar sweet against me is my føste story in english


End file.
